


Open

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> For Inara's Shuttle Challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction.

He was hot and sweaty. Wash sniffed under his arm and grimaced. He'd need to clean up before he got near Zoe, especially if wanted sex. He did want sex – badly. Playing hoopball always made him horny. They weren't near any trouble for once. Mal had had him set a course that, while boring, was extremely safe. Said they deserved a break. So here they were far from civilization, but within their ability to reach a fuelling station. No sense making trouble of that kind for themselves. 

He wandered to the upper level, taking the long way back to his and Zoe's quarters. He shuffled along, taking his time, occasionally replaying in his mind the game they'd just finished. Every few feet he leapt up pretending to dunk the ball or feint someone's block. He was so caught up in his imaginary game that he failed to notice the hulking shadow lying in wait for him, until a meaty hand reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Wash stumbled backwards until he fetched up against a familiar solid mass. An arm locked around his chest from behind. He recognized that arm with the muscles and the hair and the muscles.

"Jayne…"

"Shh, little man."

Jayne spun him around and planted his paws on Wash's shoulders. For an instant they locked eyes, caught in a crushing stare, and then Wash rose up on his toes, leaning forward, and let his eyes close halfway. Jayne muttered about it but obliged the request for a kiss. They knew each other fairly well by now. If nothing else, this insane relationship of theirs had allowed them to find out things about each other that they wouldn't have bothered to look for otherwise. The kiss was tentative. Needing more, Wash dug his fingers into the back of Jayne's scalp and yanked the merc's head down to him. He plundered Jayne's mouth until the bigger man whimpered. When they parted Jayne said, "Damn."

The next thing Wash knew he was being shoved against a flat surface. Vaguely registering that it was Inara's shuttle before his pants got pulled down to his knees, Wash pressed his cheek against the cool, burnished metal and smiled in anticipation of what was to happen next. 

Jayne wasn't much for preparation, but Wash sometimes liked it rough and sudden and all manly. That was why he got involved with Jayne in the first place. 

"Your timing could be better," he said conversationally. "I was headed to my cabin to see my wife."

Jayne froze. "Zoe said we could share."

Even though Wash couldn't see his lover's face, he knew he was pouting. He could hear it.

"Now did I say differently? I just mentioned it because I thought you should know that I was in a mood for losing myself in soft womanly curves."

There was a sudden loss of heat along his back as Jayne stepped away.

"I'll just let you go to her then."

Wash flailed a hand around behind him, fingers scrabbling to grasp Jayne's t-shirt. When he latched on he turned around and tugged with both hands, forcing Jayne to come back to him. He pulled again. They were nose to nose. Wash unclenched his jaw, melting under the befuddled look of the mercenary. 

He tipped his head apologetically and said softly, "I only meant that it might take me a moment to adjust to the difference in my lovers."

They stared, Wash feeling himself drifting into the depths of the grey eyes before him. 

"Okay. I'm adj…"

Jayne spun him around again, once more slamming Wash against the shuttle. 

"Gonna help you adjust, little man." The nickname was spoken with as much affection as Jayne would allow himself to express. Then he fumbled with his pants, the sound of cloth rustling alerting Wash, and, with one hard thrust, Jayne was home. 

Tears sprang to Wash's eyes even as he braced his arms and legs, gathered his courage and his hunger and shoved back to meet Jayne on his second ram. They thumped against each other, losing themselves in the act. Both of them desperate, it wasn't going to last long. 

Jayne removed his right hand from Wash's hip and clamped it onto his cock. Wash glanced down at the dirty fingers gripping his shaft and rose up on his toes a bit. He nearly blacked out at the new angle. Jayne picked up on the move and went with it. He rocked harder, every now and then pushing upwards and forcing Wash onto his tiptoes every time. Wash threw his head back, teeth gritting so hard he thought his jaw would crack, and he yelled. Jayne grunted, thrusting harder once, twice. He came with a bellow. 

The shuttle door slid open and Wash, losing his support, toppled forward. Jayne fell with him and they sprawled halfway into the shuttle. A pair of delicate sandals came into Wash's view near his nose. One of them tapped impatiently. He looked up into Inara's stern glare. Jayne remained where he was but lifted his head from the middle of Wash's back.

"'Lo, 'Nara," he said weakly.

Wash merely waved tiredly. 

"How many times do I have to tell you two to find somewhere else for your…" she paused to search for the proper word, "assignations?"

"The word assignation would imply that we're being secretive," Wash pointed out. "We're not. Zoe…"

But Inara wasn't listening. She said, "No. You're not. Everyone on Serenity must have heard you. Get a room," she said in exasperation, and stepped over and around them on her way out. 

Jayne helped Wash to his feet, silently pointing towards the interior of the shuttle. Wash pulled his pants up and followed Jayne's gaze doubtfully yet with a tiny sliver of interest, completely in tune with the merc's train of thought. Months ago that would have been shudder inducing. Now it was merely disturbing. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Jayne who nodded eagerly. 

Inara abruptly returned to stand in the doorway. 

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Get out now." She stepped aside and pointed the way out of her shuttle.

They slinked past her. Both of them turned to face her.

"No," she said firmly.

Surrendering, Jayne grumbled under his breath. "See you later?" he said to Wash.

"After Zoe." He added, "If she lets me."

"Yeah. Simon and Mal might not let me either. They're getting greedy about how much time they wanna spend with me."

Wash sidled closer and quickly kissed him. "See ya."

Jayne smacked him across the ass and strode off, whistling.

Smiling fondly, Wash went the other way.

# end


End file.
